Faith le Poffe
|image = Image:Smokin_shifter.jpg |imagewidth = 100 |caption = Faith |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Penance 'Penn' Knox, Chastity Belle, Altar Boyd, Grace Underfire |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Varies |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Adult |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Demon/Human hybrid |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English/Spanish/Demonic |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7309 (Deck 06) |Row 7 title = PB |Row 7 info = Mandy Musgrave/Gerard Butler/Natalie Dormer/Alex Evans/Jodelle Ferland |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = smokin_shifter |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Nikki }} Faith has five main forms she stays as, which are two adult females, one adult male, one teenage male, and one female child. Each of the forms have their own name, though the personality throughout all of them remains about the same. Faith has tan skin, dark brunette hair that falls a bit past her shoulders, and brown eyes, and is a little over 5’6” tall. Her figure could be called dancer like, though it’s probably more like a dancer you’d see in a music video than in a ballet. She usually dresses in tops that show a lot of skin, torn jeans, and heeled types of footwear. Chastity has pale skin, very blonde hair that’s about the same length as Faith’s, and blue eyes, and is around 5’4” tall. She is a bit more curvy than Faith is, and definitely dresses more moderately than Faith. Then again, that isn’t a hard task. Chastity is usually dressed in ankle length skirts that may or may not have a tight high slit in one or both sides, and tanktops or spaghetti sleeved shirts. Shoes? What shoes? Penn is her only adult male form, with very short black hair, blue eyes, and a stubbly goatee. He stands over six feet tall, and is bulky with muscle, and usually wears things like nice jeans, and button up sleeve shirts to try and show that fact to advantage. Like Chastity, he is usually barefoot. Altar is a teenage boy with tan skin, somewhat floppily cut brown hair, and blue eyes. He stands around 5’7”, but looks shorter thanks to the fact that he wears lots of baggy, dark colored clothing. He might be considered ‘emo.’ (There are also a few holes in his bottom lip where lip piercings might go.) Grace is her youngest form. Looking to be in her preteen years, the girl has waist length, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. (Are we seeing a pattern yet?) She usually dresses in... dresses. Whether sleeveless or with long sleeves, her dresses are always knee length, and paired with white stockings and a pair of Mary Janes. Canon Information Faith (For simplicity’s sake, I’ll be calling her this throughout the background and whatnot.) was born to a demon female, and never knew her father. Then again, most of her race didn’t know one of their parents, considering the race of demons consisted of shapeshifters. No one was really sure who someone was from one day to the next. But Faith was special. In a way. Her father wasn’t a demon of the same race as her mother, but instead, a human, making her shapeshifting powers somewhat... limited. As her and her mother soon found out. It was soon realized that Faith could not move her organs around from area to area in her body, but they mostly stayed in place through each shift. Because of this, Faith and her mother started stealing bodies from morgues when Faith neared ‘puberty’, and cutting them open to see exactly how a human’s organs were actually arranged and how they worked together. As much as they could tell with a dead person, at least. Eventually, they figured out enough to know what Faith could and could not do in her shifts just as her shifting abilities started to kick in, and the girl – Who was now around one hundred and thirty years old in human years. – ventured out into the world to learn all that she could about humans. And find some forms to shift to along the way. Over the next seventy years, Faith managed to fill in all five available slots in her ‘quota’ of forms to shift into, though she isn’t done learning all she can about anything and everything... Much to the annoyance of the few people she’s become friends with. Abilities/Powers: Faith’s main ability is her ability to shapeshift. She can shift into 5 different people, which is highly unlike her mother’s race, where they have unlimited forms, and can move their vital organs to any part of their body. Faith, however, can only become 5 people with their organs in all the right places. She can also change the way any clothes that have almost full contact with her skin look and fit. It definitely saves on laundry bills, considering she has, at the most, maybe 2 actual pairs of clothes that she constantly changes. This is also a reason that most of her shifts either wear shoes that don’t require socks, or no shoes at all, since she would only be able to shift her feet and the socks encasing them, not the shoes themselves. Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:OCs